galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanilla H
is the youngest member of the Moon Angel Troupe, and pilots the Emblem Frame, the Harvester. She has the ability to control nanomachines, which allows her to treat wounds, and with the assistance of Harvester, repair machinery as well. Appearance History Early Life Born on an unnamed planet in the Transbaal Empire, Vanilla was orphaned in her infancy and was raised in a church. She was taken care of by a nun referred to as Sister Beryl and was taught in the art of nanomachine healing. Vanilla would become traumatized at Beryl's death and her inability to save her. From this, Vanilla would undertake immense training to master her trade of nanomachine usage to save as many lives as she could in an effort to be "useful" to others. It would be discovered that she was able to pilot an Emblem Frame and she was soon inducted into the military and joined the Angel Wing unit who guarded the White Moon. Galaxy Angel When Eonia's automated fleet stormed Transbaal, the Angel Wing were forced to retreat with the Elsior to escort Prince Shiva to safety. Commanded by Luft Weizen, Vanilla and Mint remained to guard the Elsior while Milfeulle, Ranpha, and Forte were sent out to escort Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras. While not as vocal in Tact's leadership, she would be the last member of the Angel Wing to be convinced by him. After finally rejoining the allied fleets, the Elsior's crew would celebrate in the park after Milfie brought everyone to see the blooming tree that apparently only bloomed every 100 years. However, the pollen released from the tree caused the majority of the crew to suffer from allergies and with Vanilla being the only person onboard to utilize nanomachines, decided to treat every crewmember. Tact would previously become accustomed to Vanilla's insistence on helping others and also of her love for animals with her frequent visits to the Whale Room. During one visit after Vanilla finished healing the crewmembers, Tact decided to give her a day off but after saying that she's fine with working, she faints of exhaustion soon afterwards. Tact brings her to the Infirmary and pulls out her records to learn about her where he learns of Sister Beryl and as Vanilla wakes up, Tact is found by the bedside. Tact takes a moment to speak to her of her intent on helping others and requests that she doesn't need to prove anything to them. Tact talks Vanilla out of overworking determination and then helps her choose a pet to take care off in her spare time. When Vanilla is chosen as Tact's partner, the two have a short trip in the city to order her dress. Unaccustomed to complex relationships in general, Vanilla would repeatedly ask if Tact felt that he made the right choice going with her. Tact would assure her that he chose her for her and has no regret in taking her out. At the night of the dance, Tact would convince her to dance with him in the final performance before Fargo is attacked. Taking defensive maneuvers, Tact and the Elsior responds to the attacks and drives off the wave of invaders, only for the Black Moon to arrive and destroy an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo. With the Emblem Frames generating their wings, the Angel Wing repel back an considerable portion of Eonia's fleets and upon observation from the engineering crew, the Elsior heads to Transbaal to reach the White Moon. During this time, Vanilla becomes concerned of her pet rabbit becoming less energetic. Vanilla would tirelessly try to treat it and Tact's consultation with Kuromie reveal that the rabbit had a very short lifespan and is close to death. After driving off Sherry and the Hell Hounds, the team would be notified and joins Vanilla in the Infirmary where they witness her attempts in "curing" her pet. Her previous grief from being unable to save her caretaker welling up, Cera and Tact would deliver the news from Kuromie to her and while denying that her pet was about to die, Tact pulls her away. Tact delicately breaks the reality of situation to her and convinces Vanilla to move on. While she does indeed decide to accept the death of her pet as something out of her control, Vanilla clings to Tact and starts to cry. The two have a moment alone where Tact calms her down and helps her that abilities will do many great things in the future. Afterwards, before the final battle against Eonia, Tact and Vanilla would meet in the Whale Room where Vanilla expressed her desire to stay with Tact after the war's end. Later, after the final battle against Eonia where the Elsior and the Angel Wing went against the Black Moon, the Elsior would come under critical damage on its path to stop the Black Moon. Expending all the energy and nanomachine on the Harvester, Vanilla fully restores the ship's functions and allows the Elsior to destroy the Black Moon. In the aftermath of the war, Vanilla temporarily "leaves" the Angel Wing to continue serving on the Elsior on its expedition to the outer reaches of the empire's territory. Moonlit Lovers After 6 months of relative peace, Tact, Vanilla, and the Elsior would return to active duty when they are attacked by the rumored "raider fleet" that were reported to operate in the outskirts of the empire. Ranpha and the newest member of the Angel Wing Karasuma Chitose would join them while reporting the other three members will rejoin them later. During this time, the relatively "slow" Chitose mentioned that Tact and Vanilla's relationship resembled that of close siblings. While wishing to correct Chitose, Vanilla's near-lifetime of suppressing her emotions to properly use nanomachines left her with very little ways to demonstrate that her relationship with Tact was much more intimate. Coupled with this, Vanilla believed her symptoms of an increased heart rate and anxiety around Tact was akin to a sickness. To make Vanilla's feelings correct Chitose's misconception and double as a formal confession to Tact, Ranpha and the other crewmembers pitched in multiple ways for Vanilla to convey her feelings properly. This would involve cooking, knitting a sweater, and ultimately Vanilla dressing up as a maid and feeding Tact food. Tact takes the chance of the two of them being alone to properly explain and reciprocate Vanilla's first experience in the emotion of love and after the short battle against the raider fleet, the Vanilla makes clear to Chitose on her relationship with Tact. Afterwards, the Angel Wing reunite to confront the raider fleet at its base, only to be confronted with the supercarrier O-Gaub and the true mastermind behind the attacks being Nefuria. In the desperate scramble to escape, the Elsior is given coordinates for an escape by an unknown source. After getting to safety, the source happened to be the intact core of the Black Moon with its administrator, Noa, inside. Initially unwilling to cooperate with nobody but the White Moon's administrator, Vanilla brings Noa to the Whale Room to convince Noa to help them. On the White Moon, Noa utilizes the newly found Unit 07 and Field Canceler to organize the plan of attack against Nefuria's fleet. Noa determines that two people will board the Unit 07 equipped with both the Field Canceler and the Chrono Break Cannon to confront the O-Gaub. With Vanilla's parameters being at its peak, she is told. unbeknownst to Tact, to find another suitable pilot that will sync well with her. Noticing something off with her, Tact eventually learns of Vanilla's role in the assault and comes up with the idea to have him be the secondary pilot. Promising to each other that they will return alive, the mission is successful and a short peace returns to the empire once again before more of Nefuria's kind arrive. Eternal Lovers 3 months after Nefuria's invasion, the Elsior was sent out once more into the outskirts of the empire's territory to scout out for potential attacks. With Tact's workload increasing than ever before, Vanilla and Tact both found little time to be together. Even when they did, Tact would spend his time taking naps and generally relaxing. Their time apart would increase when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings of Wein and Lushati, increasing the amount of administrative work for Tact as well as increasing the frequency of attacks. With Tact constantly being called away for work and with his constant run-ins with Lushati, Vanilla became fearful that Tact had lost interest in the relationship. When Wein shows his true colors and Harvester is sabotaged, Tact is forced to shoot it down to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. While no serious injury comes to Vanilla, Tact is wrought with guilt in hurting her and for a short duration, Vanilla is transferred to the White Moon for more treatment. When the Elsior returns from its less than successful pursuit, the Angel Wing and Tact are told by Noa that Vanilla has recovered. The team rejoices in her return and while expecting a rather momentous reunion with Tact, her once tame nanomachine animal transforms into an feral wolf-like beast and mauls Tact to the floor. With every one of Tact's advance to Vanilla concluding with a ferocious attack, Vanilla opts to stay behind on the White Moon in fear of hurting him further. With preparations to liberate Juno underway, Tact would be devastated in hearing of Vanilla's decision and looked for a way to convince her. From some words of encouragement from Ranpha and Forte, Tact realizes that while Vanilla had done so much for him, he had done very little in return. Determined to convey his feelings, Tact visits Cera to practice how to knit to make Vanilla a present. After a few days, Tact hears news that Vanilla would be returning and is subsequently called to the Storage Room where the Angel Wing had arranged for the two of them to meet. Taking his chance, Tact approaches her and makes clear his feelings for her. Still afraid, Vanilla tries to stop him but when Tact is able to reach her without incident, she returns his feelings. Coincidentally, both knitted mitten for one another and with Tact clearing away Vanilla's fears, she returns to the Elsior. After Juno is liberated from the Val-Fasq, the administration decides to throw a celebratory party in honor of this momentous occasion. On the day of the party, Tact's interactions with the other members of the Angel Wing are disturbed by what is described as a "blue blur" and it is eventually traced back to Vanilla's nanomachine pet. It turned out that the pet did not completely return to normal as Vanilla's fears were still strong within her. Ranpha described it as Vanilla's inner maiden who was terrified at the prospect of losing Tact to anyone else. Tact confronts Vanilla on the balcony and to clear any sort of fears she might ever have, proposes to her to which she happily accepts. En route to Val-Rundal, Tact and Vanilla would chat about how they wished to relax on top of the Space Whale. Later that same night, the two meet again in the park where Tact explains that he wishes to save the Val-Fasq instead of destroying them. With Wein's change of heart that show hope for the Val-Fasq themselves to change, the two vow to save them after Gern's defeat. Tact hands Vanilla a ring with her name engraved on it and promises that he will live up to this ring when she is of age and the two share a kiss. When Gern's vessel began to crumble away, the Chrono Quake Bomb is launched and the Harvester returns to the Elsior where Tact says his farewell to the Bridge crew as he heads to the Hangar to employ the tactic that Noa had suggested. Vanilla and Tact move past the other Emblem Frames the reach the bomb and using the full power of the H.A.L.O System, brings the bomb and its devastating effects to "Another Space". However, the two are saved when Noa is able to pull the two back and the couple return "home" with the Angel Wing, the White Moon, and the Elsior waiting for them. In the ending, a wedding photo of Vanilla is seen. Galaxy Angel II During a survey mission in NEUE conducted by the Elle Ciel in TCY 415, Vanilla discovered a nanomachine life form on Pico's moon, Femto. She adopted the nanomachine as her own daughter and named her Nano-Nano. She then decided to stay behind on Pico to do nanomachine technology research. As such, she began working on spreading the use of nanomachine technology throughout NEUE. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira The Luxiole is heavily bombarded during their initial approach to confront Forte's coup d'etat fleet near Seldar. The crew make for the planet of Magic but Nano-Nano blacks out after treating too many people after the encounter with Forte. Tact is convinced to contact Vanilla to get examine Nano and heal her. In her reunion scene, Vanilla runs into Tact's arms while he notes out how she has grown in the time they haven't been together. Vanilla reunites with the members of the Moon Angel Wing minus Chitose to save Milfie from the Central Globe. When the Elsior arrives to provide the Luxiole support, the fully reunited Moon Angel Wing are deployed to assist the Rune Angel Wing against Verel and his remaining fleet. Personality She usually tends the infirmary whenever Dr. Cera is out, and sometimes she assists Kuromie in his duties (she also uses that time to just watch the animals, at least until Takuto encourages her to actually care for the rabbits herself). In her spare time, she assists Dr. Cera and the maintenance crew, or whenever she isn't helping anyone, she is usually in her room reading medical textbooks studying diagnosis and treatment. She's frequently busy; in fact, in one case she was so busy with work at the infirmary that she is the only Angel who wasn't available when Ranpha was telling everyone's fortunes. She has some skill in knitting; at least enough to manage the yarn or hold the yarn while Dr. Cera knits a sweater. For someone who starts out as monotone as Vanilla does, she is surprisingly trusting and willing to give people the benefit of the doubt (it is very easy, for instance, to convince Vanilla of Takuto's innocence if Dr. Cera accuses Takuto of unravelling her sweater; all Takuto has to do is ask Vanilla to look into his eyes, which aren't the eyes of someone who would lie to her). She seems to have at least minor knowledge of the other Angels' backgrounds; for example she informs Takuto of an incident where Milfeulle's luck destroyed two cruisers, and she is at least familiar enough with Mint's family troubles to be concerned (though she refuses to give Takuto any information about those troubles). She is surprisingly skilled at making coffee, especially since she doesn't drink it herself. She is familiar with all sorts of minor treatments, such as how to treat a minor stomachache. It turns out that her nanomachines do not HAVE to be shaped into an animal; Vanilla simply prefers her nanomachines in that form. Whenever Vanilla watches movies, she identifies with characters that have strong work ethics. For example, after watching a movie with Ranpha that involved a romantic couple aboard a ship that was about to plunge into the sun, instead of identifying with the lovers as Ranpha did, Vanilla identified with the ship's captain and his immense efforts to prevent the ship and plunging into the sun. Vanilla's life was somewhat sheltered as a child (obviously, since she was raised by a nun), and therefore, she does not even know what hide-and-seek is until Takuto and Milfeulle explain it to her. If Milfeulle is to be believed (and she doesn't lie), Vanilla actually really enjoys eating the sweets Milfeulle makes (although the player-as-Takuto never gets to see that) and Vanilla's favorite sweet is green tea chiffon cake. Other Media Anime A very stoic girl, she hardly ever showed any emotion and spoke in a deadpan voice. She was always seen wearing a headgear featuring a red gem on top, possibly a mark of her family or religion. She also carried around the artificially intelligent doll Normad, and was gifted with the ability to heal injuries by touch. Vanilla frequently spoke in cryptic remarks, religious themes, or random words. She could be very caring and was adept at hard work, but tended to behave strangely, sometimes to the inconvenience or detriment of the other Angels. Although seemingly totally apathetic, she actually possessed a very hot temper. When offended, she lashed out with extreme force, examples being cursing someone with fish scales or leveling an entire city with a laser beam from her gem. Vanilla was highly religious. In her quarters was a shrine featuring a tall rotating column that she prayed upon daily. She often received “divine revelations,” either commands or visions of prescience, and generally acted upon them with unusual means and results. So devout is Vanilla that she tended to place spiritual matters ahead of everything else, either acting destructively, even to herself, or otherwise inconveniencing others. Normad was a constant companion, as Vanilla carried him wherever she went. He often spoke to other people on her behalf while she stayed silent, sometimes squeezing or stretching him to simulate facial expressions. Normad was infatuated with her and constantly spoke highly of her, though Vanilla seemed either uninterested or oblivious. Despite his praise, she tended to act neglectfully, even harmfully towards him, such as sitting on or strapping dynamite to him. Nevertheless she could become vindictive when others threatened to cause Normad harm, though she looked the other way if it was the other Angels. After her service in the Moon Angel Troupe, at 17 she became a professor at a military academy and adopted Nano-Nano Pudding as her daughter. She urged Nano to become stronger while she's away, which makes Nano nervous when she hears that her mother's coming, thinking that she didn't keep a good enough promise. Manga Vanilla behaved similarly in the manga as she did in the anime, the main difference being her nanobot. She didn't carry Normad around in the manga for copyright reasons; instead, there was a small fox-like creature that sat on her shoulder. The creature, known only as "Nanobot", could transform into different clothing, assist her in some of her healing, and expressed her emotions for her. She was very honest and obedient, but she had a tendency to overwork herself, worrying everyone on board the ship including Takuto and the Angels. Vanilla did not like it when she tried to do a task for others but failed it, but the others assured her that her help is greatly appreciated even if it didn't turn out well. Probably one of the reasons why she took death very hard is because she was present at the death of her adopted mother, Sister Beryl, and she regretted not being able to save her despite her ability to heal. Behind-the-scenes *Vanilla's Japanese voice actor is Mika Kanai, she is played by Satomi Akesaka in the musicals and her English voice actress is Anna Cummer. *Vanilla's first name comes from the flavoring vanilla. Gallery Vanilla_135.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (596).png Vanilla H.jpg|Vanilla Anime Concept Art Screenshot (819).png Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel